Pokemon High School
by Scribblez
Summary: Welcome to Pokemon High! AAML Story has got most of the characters from pokemon in it. About a troublesome boy hangs out with a school geek, who risks his image and friends in helping the geek become beautiful and confident again.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to Pokemon High! This is the roughest and toughest high school around, where the teens control the school. The school's look isn't impressing either with our graphitized and battered walls. The day's entertainment is filled with cat fights, big punch ups and ickly love stuff! So enjoy your time at Pokemon High!!_

It was the start of another school day; it was a Monday, the worst day of the week!

A teenaged boy slowly walked down the corridor with his hands in his pockets and keeping his head down low. His dark jeans were baggy, dragging across the floor with the peak look of his black sneakers. He wore a black leather jacket zipped up to keep him warm from the cold and frosty morning. His jet black hair was messy as if he hadn't brushed it for ages, but he said it was his style and it did suit him. The girls of Pokemon High didn't disagree with him, in fact they loved him! They worshipped every step, word or action he took! However, he didn't seem to care, he wasn't interested and had already fallen into the trap of the whole girl love thing.

He stopped outside his classroom; he took a deep breath as his brown eyes raged with anger and determination to beat the crap out of someone he knew well.

"Late again, Ketchum!" was heard as he rushed in the room.

Ash didn't reply, just showed the teacher his middle finger before storming off to the back of the classroom.

The whole class were in total shock of Ash's actions, they knew a fight was going to begin.

"Like Ash, what's the matter baby?" asked Melody, holding his hand and stroking up and down her face.

He glanced down at Melody who had tonnes of war paint or make up over her face. She had turned on her puppy dog eyes and her pouting lips wanting a good morning kiss.

"Get off me, you tart! You know what happened last night," bellowed Ash, pushing her out of the way onto the class's geek, Edward.

Edward's heart was pounding as he had a full eye view of Melody's boobs. He started to dribble as he pushed up his glasses and grinned showing his metal braces.

"Ewww, you're such a creep" Melody cried and rapidly got off of Edward's lap.

Ash's fists suddenly clenched together as he saw his so called best mate smirking and leaning back in his chair with his muscled arms crossed.

"How you doing, Ashy boy?" smirked Gary.

"Why do it, you ass hole," muttered Ash, angrily.

The brown haired boy just smiled and replied, "Ashy boy, I have no idea on what you're talking about."

Ash knew what Gary was trying to do; he was trying to make Ash look like a complete prat and nutter in front of the class.

Ash threw a small bag of pills that he drew out of his trouser pocket at Gary and watched them spill out all over the table.

Gasps of shock were heard in the classroom and the quick slam of the door was heard as the teacher ran to get help.

"My mum thinks I'm taking this crap now!" shouted Ash. "She's wrong; I'm not a druggie like you Gary Oak."

"Yo Ashy boy calm down man, you are such a mummy's boy," laughed Gary, hoping the class would join with him, but the class didn't follow.

There was just an eerie silence as many of the students were listening and trembling with fear on what was going to happen next.

Ash tried to calm down, but couldn't compose himself with Gary just sitting there laughing his head off. Ash gritted his teeth and grabbed Gary by the collar of his white shirt and punched him in the nose. Blood squirted all over the pair as Ash threw Gary over to the other side of the classroom.

Some girls screamed and ran out of the classroom trying to avoid getting hurt in the fight, while other students cheered Ash on; hoping more blood will be spilt.

Ash kicked him continuously and yelled, "You're not laughing now, are you Oak!!"

Suddenly, two teachers came in and quickly grabbed Ash by the arms as they pulled him out of the classroom.

"Get off me, you pricks!" bellowed Ash, trying to break free from the teacher's grip.

"I suggest you start to calm yourself, Ketchum, otherwise you will not be coming back to this school," suggested one of the teachers.

* * *

Ash was sat there outside the head teacher's office with his weary head in his hands and wishing he had punched Gary harder. The image of Gary laughing his head off angered him and the image of his crying mother trying to figure out where she went wrong, unsettled him.

Suddenly, the door opened and a teacher and a teen aged girl entered. The teen aged girl sat down with a tear stained face and tried to avoid eye contact with the teacher.

Ash eyed the girl as the teacher wrapped rolls of sello tape around the girl's wrists and went off to inform the head teacher of her presence.

"What happened to you?" Ash asked, breaking the silence.

The girl looked up at him and began to weep.

Ash stared at the girl. She wasn't the best looking girl he had seen with her ginger hair in a messy and frizzy bun with many multi coloured clips in various places in her hair. Large dark rings were around her blue eyes, but as he looked closer her eyes were kinda of pretty, with a deep blue colour reminded Ash of the ocean. She wore a long black skirt and a terrible yellow top that had blood stains down it.

Ash rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock.

"10.15! Oh great, I've been listening to this crying for 15 bloody minutes," thought Ash.

The girl began to weep harder until Ash barked, "Shut the hell up! Your crying is so annoying, it's driving me crazy!"

The girl froze and tried to hold her tears back before Ash shouted at her again. The girl looked like a scared rabbit as she wiped her silent tears away; hoping she wouldn't let out a whimper.

Ash tried to look away from the girl and watched the hands of the clock move, but guilt began to take over.

"Hey, look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you. I can see you're upset and sometimes you need to cry out loud. It's just I'm wound up at the moment," said Ash.

The girl nervously smiled and asked, "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

Ash nodded and waited for her to start flirting him and turning on her charms, but it never came. Ash was amazed, this was the first ever girl to not go into a fit because Ash Ketchum is talking to her.

"All my friends fancy you," she stuttered.

"Nice," replied Ash.

"Great a bunch of geeky looking girls fancy me, Joy," thought Ash.

"So why are you outside the head teacher's office? You look like you wouldn't harm a Weedle," asked Ash.

The girl looked down at the ground in upset and replied, "I don't want to talk about it."

Suddenly, Ash started to recognise this girl from somewhere. He remembered Melody talking about this girl, Misty Waterflower.

"_Hey, look at this girl, Ash," smirked Melody, leaning against the lockers._

_Ash looked at this poor girl who had dropped all of her folders on the floor and tried quickly to pick them all up at once. _

"_Who is she?" asked Ash, trying not to smirk._

"_She's another geek of school, Misty Waterflower, her name is. Rumours have been going around that she self harms, but who could blame her, looking like that and all. Ash baby, you would be a complete jerk if you dated someone like that," joked Melody, fiddling with her hair._

_Ash replied, "Looks aren't everything, Mel."_

He remembered telling Melody to stop talking about the girl like that, just because not everyone had the same beauty or style as Melody doesn't mean they are ugly and not worth being on the earth.

"Would you be Misty Waterflower by any chance?" asked Ash.

The girl sadly nodded and started to cry as Ash said her name.

"Hey, come on, please don't start off the crying again," Ash quickly got off his seat and sat next to her, he dug into his pockets, hoping a tissue would be in aid.

Unexpectedly, the head teacher's door opened and revealed the head teacher looking seriously at Ash and Misty.

"Ash Ketchum, what do you think you're doing! First you arrive late to school, then you have a fight and now you are upsetting a poor young lady who was minding her own business," ordered the head teacher.

Ash ignored the head teacher and gave Misty a tissue.

"Get in my office now!"

Ash looked down at the ground and began to march his way into the head teacher's office until Misty quickly said, "Headmaster, Ash was helping me, I just got a bit emotional and he didn't do any harm."

The head master nodded as Ash smiled and mouthed "Thanks."

"That still doesn't mean you aren't in trouble, Mr Ketchum."

Ash muttered, "Oh great, when am I not in trouble" and he carried on walking into the office.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Oh boy, how am I going to out of this one,"_ thought Ash.

"Hey mum, let's forget everything that happened yesterday and start fresh. Oh and by the way, I was send to the headmaster's office and he said I'm excluded for week for bad behaviour," said Ash, pacing up and down the road.

Ash slapped his forehead and muttered, "That's really going to work and make mum happy, isn't it Ketchum?"

After practising for a few minutes behind some old oak tree, Ash decided not to say anything at all, just go straight upstairs into his room and pretend that nothing has happened.

Ash opened the front door, keeping his head down low as he began to rush upstairs so his mum couldn't yell at him, but unfortunately he was too late. Ash had bumped into his mother as soon as he opened the door.

She was furious, her face was red with rage and she looked like she was going to burst out fire any moment. She pulled Ash by the ear into the living room; where he saw Professor Oak standing.

Ash's mother slammed the living room door so there was no way Ash could escape this lecture.

Ash stood there in silence and couldn't think of what to say in this moment of time. He guessed his head master had phoned home about the exclusion from school for a week because of the fight and the subject of the 'drugs' were probably mentioned.

"Aren't you going to explain, what happened at school today Ash?" asked Professor Oak, seriously.

Ash looked over at Professor Oak; who was wearing his white lab coat and black trousers. Ash had to laugh at him; an old man trying to take the role of his father was (without swearing) stupid. He knew that Professor Oak and his mum were the best of friends and Professor Oak had helped her raise him up since the terrible accident that had killed his father.

"Nothing much happened at school," replied Ash. "When's dinner?" Ash was trying to change the subject of school as he sat down comfortably in the leather chair.

"Don't you dare change the subject Ashton Ketchum! You don't have any idea how I felt when I had that phone call from the school explaining why you are excluded for a **WHOLE WEEK**! A whole week without education!" shouted his mum.

Ash tried to cover his ears from the shouting, but Professor Oak gave me a stern stare of the 'don't you dare' look.

"Listen mum, I didn't take those drugs, you found in my room. Gary put them there so you could find them and have a go at me," Ash yelled back.

"Oh so it's my grandson's fault now," growled Professor Oak.

"Yes, it is," Ash replied, seriously.

Professor Oak and his mum looked at him in disbelief; they knew he wasn't lying because the look of certainty on his face was strong.

"I know I'm not exactly the best boy at school, but I try my hardest, I really do, but I get bored being stuck in that building for seven long and dragging hours. It's hard work! The teachers aren't exactly making life easier because they are always breathing down my neck, making sure I'm not up to something," explained Ash. "You know what, I punched Gary today because he tried to make you think I'm taking drugs, well I guessed it worked, didn't it?"

Ash began to storm off up to his room, but his mum grabbed his hand.

"Ash, why use violence?" asked his mum sadly.

"Because…because" Ash was lost for words, his mum did have a point and there was no reason for his use of violence. "I don't know, I just get easily wound up, like my dad."

His mum released a few tears as Ash mentioned his father and let go of his hand.

Ash watched his mum cry into Professor Oak's chest and quickly left the scene to escape up into his bedroom.

He quickly closed the door and pushed the lock onto it so no one could see him crying. He looked up to the photograph of the happy family life he used to have until his dad died in a car accident and left him and his mother alone in Pallet town. Ash's dad died when he was five and now he was sixteen, for those long and painful years without a father, this is the person he had become. A person who hangs around with druggies, bullies, tarty girls and acts rough, tough, doesn't do any work at school, uses his fists and worst of all disloyal to his mum.

* * *

"Yo Ashy boy"

"Go away Gary," groaned Ash, leaning against a tree with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Wow! How much ciggys have you been through?" joked Gary, looking at the empty packet of cigarettes by him.

"Sod off, Gary," mumbled Ash, staring at the Pallet fields without looking at his friend.

Gary sat next to him and brushed his hair back with his hand, hoping it wasn't messed up by the breeze. He started to report everything that happened at school in the last few days, but he knew Ash wasn't interested as Ash kept his eyes fixed on the breathing taking view of Pallet.

"What do you want, Gary?" asked Ash, simply getting annoyed by the sound of Gary's voice.

"I wanted to know whether you wanted to come to my party that's going on at my house next week. All the chicks are going to be there and every guy has to bring a chick by the way so no getting out of that one. Oh and Melody asked if she can go with you to my party as your chick?" reported Gary.

Melody was the most annoying girl in Ash's books so there was no chance she was going to be his chick. Melody was always complaining about her long brown hair and it seemed whether Melody wasn't the centre of attention, like when the guys were talking about Pokemon battling she would suddenly come out with '_**My hair is like too long'**_ or '**_Do I look fat in this?_**' Ash had always been tempted to say yes and shut her up with the 'me me and I, I' talk.

Ash rolled his eyes and simply replied, "No to the Melody bit, but I'm come to your party as long as you don't dump you stupid bloody drugs on me again."

Gary began to laugh, but stopped when he saw Ash glaring at him in the same way he did at school.

"So who are you planning to take as your chick then?" asked Gary, trying to change the subject and holding his nose for protection.

"None of your beedrill's wax, but when I bring her, you're going to have the shock of your life," replied Ash, with a smug smile on his face as he puffed the smoke into the air.

Ash knew exactly who he was going to take and he hoped she would say yes. He was going to play the nice guy for a change!

* * *

Week had gone by and everyone was thrilled that Ash Ketchum was back at school. The girls kept pestering him to take her as his chick, but Ash kept shoving them off and raced around corners to avoid them. A mob of girls were coming his way as Ash quickly ran for his life.

"Well, think of it as your exercise for the day," Ash thought and swiftly swerved left leading down a corridor.

The mob of girls rushed the other direction as Ash did a secret and silent celebration of his lucky escape.

"Give me back my books, Larry!"

Ash looked down the corridor and saw Misty jumping up and down; trying to grab her books from a tall lanky guy in a black tracksuit.

"Hey jerk!" Ash barked, rushing up to the guy.

Misty stood there shocked as the most popular guy in school was helping her again! She watched Ash shout at her bully and told him to give the books back to her nicely. Misty's hands were trembling as she received the books back. Ash felt sorry for her and told Larry to get lost before he beat the living daylights out of him.

"Are you okay?" asked Ash.

Misty was speechless and nodded, tightly holding her books against her chest. She noticed everyone in the corridor was looking at her as Ash began to talk to her more until Melody came onto the scene.

"Sweetie pie, come on, let's go, no need to waste your breath on this geek," laughed Melody.

Ash looked at Melody who was wearing a leather mini skirt and a woolly pink sweater with huge platforms.

"Don't tell me what to do," said Ash sharply and returned to face Misty.

Melody went red with embarrassment as she folded her arms impatiently.

"Anyways, Misty, I was wondering whether you wanted to come to Gary's party with me. Loads of people at school are going to be there so do you wanna come with me?" asked Ash, nervously.

Misty felt her heart drop and her eyes were watering.

"This is just a dream," thought Misty.

"Earth to Ash, she is a geek, who self harms," yelled Melody.

"Earth to Melody, you are a slapper, who can't dress," moaned Ash to Melody.

Melody welled up in tears and quickly ran off, well at least trying to run in her platforms. Everyone started to laugh of Ash's joke, but it soon returned back to Misty.

"Umm...sure, I would love- I mean like to come with you," replied Misty.

"That's great Mist, well I'll meet you at school at half seven so we can walk to Gary's together," suggested Ash.

The bell rang as Misty hurriedly stuffed some books back into her locker and re-did her hair, trying to get over what had just happened. Ash looked at her weirdly as she started to rush all over the place until he added, "I'll see you later then."

Ash looked around him and saw people staring at him as if he was an alien from out of space.

"Looks aren't everything you know," said Ash to them and rushed off to find Melody.

"Mel," called Ash as he walked down the corridors.

"I'm here, what do you want?" sniffed Melody on the staircase.

Ash glanced down and knelt down to her level and apologised for what he had just called her even though what he said was the truth, but Ash knew that the truth hurts.

"It's okay I guess," smiled Melody, fiddling with her tissue. "You know I was thinking, how evil I was to Misty, I was horrible and I feel terrible. So can you ask her whether she would like to come over to my house for a complete make over then we could both meet you."

Ash was confused and a bit puzzled over Melody's kindness and replied, "Sure," before rushing off so Melody couldn't change her mind.

However, Melody just sat there with an evil smirk on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Misty stood outside the school, nervously and stroking her arm; trying not tremble from the cold. She usually just went straight home when the bell went, not hanging around after the school as if she was kind of cool kid.

However, she observed what was so different from the cool kids to her, she noticed that there she stood in black trousers and neatly pressed shirt with a red tie; which she thought was appropriate for school. However, when she looked around her, she found all the girls were wearing short skirts and colourful and stylish shirts. While the boys had a range of styles from the smart blazer look to the rough and tumble look of muddy and baggy clothes.

She glanced at the clock on the side of the building and realised she had been waiting for 20 minutes for Melody. She had stitched her up! Misty was about to start walking home until, "Hey Misty," was heard.

Misty turned around and saw Melody posing herself imagining her name in flashing lights above her. Melody reminded her too much of her sisters and that was a bad thing!

They walked to Melody's house without saying a word to each other, Melody told Misty it would give her a bad image talking to a geek and all.

Misty was a bit upset by the way Melody was treating her, but she thought it was only for tonight.

She found it hard to understand what was wrong doing work at school; she just wanted to get a good job in the future unlike some people.

Misty smiled to herself, but she wasn't for long until she arrived in Melody's bedroom. She couldn't believe her eyes. All around the room were photographs of Ash and some other random boys, but most of them were of Ash.

"You like my room, huh?" asked Melody, settling her things on the bed and taking her jacket off.

"Err…yeah, it's great," replied Misty, sarcastically.

"I suppose you would say that, fancying Ash and all," said Melody, stroking a photograph of him and planting a kiss.

Melody tried to make Misty jealous with all the pictures she had collected of Ash and all the memories that they had shared.

"I don't fancy Ash," Misty said. She was obviously lying with the amount of blushing she was doing.

"Okay whatever, let's get started," grumbled Melody.

Hours went by and Misty was left in suspense all through the afternoon. Misty noticed the amount of make up Melody had in her cupboards and drawers. There was a range of different colours and textures and Misty was gripping her chair for dear life as Melody placed the war paint on her skin. Misty had never used make up before, she was too young to know about make up due to the stress of her mother dying and her sisters never taught her what colours go with what outfits.

Melody had covered the mirror so Misty couldn't even take a sneak peak of her appearance.

"So what you wearing to the party then?" asked Melody, looking through Misty's school bag.

Before Misty could respond, Melody laughed as she swirled around in a short red dress.

"Well well, aren't you trying to impress," joked Melody.

"Is it okay? I bollowed it from my sister," smiled Misty.

"Yeah, it's lovely hunny," replied Melody sarcastically and couldn't wait to see Ash's face when he sees her in this.

She looked at Misty and tried not to laugh. Misty probably thought she looked like a million dollars, but that wasn't the case. Melody had placed black lipstick and bright orange eye shadow on her victim with large amounts of blusher and mascara.

"So ugly, bless her," muttered Melody, slipping into her outfit.

"What did you say?" asked Misty, quickly pulling up her dress.

"You look amazing sweetheart, Ash is going to be blown away," lied Melody giving her a fake smile and a thumbs up.

* * *

Melody saw Ash and Gary walking down in their direction and started to become excited. She saw Misty looking really happy for once in her life and tried looking at herself in the school's windows for a reflection.

"Hiya girls," greeted Gary.

Gary arrived in a smart blue shirt with a painted picture of a skull on the back with some trendy black trousers. Ash was wearing a black jumper with some ripped and stylish black jeans. His hair was still spiked up all over the place, but his amazing chocolate orbs stared at the girls.

Gary's and Ash's mouth dropped when they saw Misty beaming at them. Ash was shocked and speechless. Gary couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into fits of laughter while Melody joined, finally handing Misty a mirror.

Misty looked at her make up and hair, it was horrible and embarrassing! She watched the pair laughing at her as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Thank you," stuttered Misty, sadly; giving Melody back her mirror.

Gary and Melody stopped laughing and asked, "What are you saying thank you for? Mel made you look like a complete prat."

"You made me remember why I've always avoided people like you," smiled Misty.

She suddenly felt proud of herself by standing up to her bullies and she saw that Gary and Melody look offended by her comment.

Melody saw Ash raising an eyebrow to show that he was impressed of the attitude Misty was giving and was going to attempt to clap and cheer Misty on until she walked up to Misty in anger.

"Well, we all think you are an ugly cow anyway and a waste of space in this world. So here, have these I think you get the message," shouted Melody and throwing a pair of scissors in her hands.

"No!" yelled Ash furiously, trying to stop Melody passing the blades onto her, but it was too late.

Misty suddenly realised what Melody had just told her and she felt the same way about herself. She had no one to stop her now, no teachers and no sisters; it was the perfect timing for her to leave this world.

Misty rushed off weeping in her steps and clutching the scissors in her hands and ready to take Melody's advice.

"Come on baby, forget her, she's such an ugly thing. She won't do it anyways," said Melody, cuddling Ash and stroking his shirt.

"You're a bitch, Mel," hissed Ash, shoving her off and rushing off after the poor girl.

* * *

An hour had passed and Ash had searched the whole of Pallet town. He should have never let Misty go to Melody's house.

'So much of being nice guy,' he thought 'I just make things worse.'

Ash had prayed to God for the first time in his life for Misty to be safe and hoping she hadn't…Ash shook off the thought.

"Crap!" he yelled furiously as he kicked a tree violently near by, letting all his deep anger out.

After a few crazy moments of battling with a poor defendless tree, he heard a high pitched scream.

Ash quickly ran towards the scream as he came to some dark and isolated alley. Then he saw the terrific sight of a pool of blood around an innocent girl. Her eyes were fixed on him as she cried and mouthed the word, 'sorry' to him in a pained and upsetting whisper. She had dropped the scissors on to the ground and collapsed in a heap.

Ash swiftly came to her aid as he held her tightly and muttered, "Why?"


	4. Chapter 4

Misty was lying in the hospital bed as she slept peacefully with many covers over her to keep her warm even Ash had placed his jacket under her weary head as she was only given one small pillow.

Ash just sat there in the uncomfortable silence and tried to keep himself amused by muttering a rock song.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ash saw his mother walking in with two cups of water in her hands. She gave one to Ash as she knelt down to his level.

"You okay, Sweetie?"

Ash nodded as he looked into his water; trying to not look in his mother's eyes. Ash knew his mother had figured out he was lying. Hospitals brought back painful reminders of his father as he laid in a hospital bed, just like Misty, but what hurt Ash the most was remembering all the machines, tubes and doctors around his father's beside. Ash never forgot the face of the doctor that came out to report the news of his father's death and the crying that his mother did on that fatal night.

Ash felt his mother's embrace as he closed his eyes; trying to hold the tears back from remembering those dreadful memories.

"Your father is in a better place and he's so proud of you and what you have done to save this young girl's life," whispered his mother, stroking his messy hair and holding him to her chest.

Ms Ketchum was so delighted, she hadn't cuddled her son in ages, since the death of his father and that fact Ash wasn't pushing away was the best moment.

Ash quickly stood up and walked over to the window; wiping his tears away without his mother noticing.

Ash was meant to be a tough guy, raised by his friends and brought into the life of smoking, drinking, drugs and sleeping with as many girls as possible. But even since he had met Misty, he started to become a softie and an emotional wreck. But did that make him a better person?

"What's happening to me?" Ash thought, gazing into the clouds and hoping they would shape into an answer.

"Ash, is that you?"

Ash swiftly turned around and saw Misty sitting in her bed. She looked confused in her current surroundings and became nervous as she noticed a few machines by her side that were attached to her skin.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" greeted Ash.

"Okay, I guess," replied Misty, playing nervously with the blankets.

"It's okay dear, everyone has their down moments. Just thank your lucky stars that my son came to save you, what you did was very stupid," reported Ms Ketchum with her hands on her hips as a sign that she was in 'mother' mode.

"Mum, cut it out," grumbled Ash.

"Oh well, let's see where this doctor has got to," muttered Ms Ketchum before leaving the room.

"Sorry about her, she is just worried about you," smiled Ash, walking to her side.

Misty sadly looked to her wrists and fingered her wounds before bursting into tears.

"Hey hey… it's okay," soothed Ash as he pushed the metal bars around her bed down and cuddled her.

He felt her tears damping his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth hoping it would calm her down soon. They both felt something they had never felt before: love, comfort and most of all true friendship.

Ash and Misty enjoyed being in each other's arms and they felt at peace from the amount of warmth that they were sharing.

An unexpected fake cough was heard in the background, the pair quickly parted, noticing the doctor and Ms Ketchum was grinning at them.

"Err," Ash blushed, "I need to go toilet," and with that he hurried out of the room.

Ms Ketchum couldn't help but giggle under the embarrassment of Ash's actions towards Misty.

"Well Miss Waterflower, I'm sure you know how you got here and it wasn't a wise move you performed on yourself. However, I'm here to help you get through this," reported the Doctor settling down in his seat.

The doctor told her that she would be discharged from the hospital in a few days time, but she will have counseling until she is out of the suicidal thoughts.

However, all the news wasn't over as the doctor became really serious on what he was about to say next.

In the right timing, Ash walked back into the room and sat down beside his mother, trying to not look at her before he became embarrassed again.

"We have informed your sisters, who are your legal guardians, that you are in hospital and we asked whether they can give you the full amount of care and support that is needed. But they have agreed that they can not offer this and believe that an alternative home will be best," informed the doctor.

Misty's eyes began to water.

"What! They can't do that," shrieked Ms Ketchum, making everyone jump. "How can they do that to their own sister!?"

"I'm sorry, Ms Ketchum, but the social workers have visited the Waterflower's house and also believe that Misty will not cared for properly by her sisters so it's the best solution," replied the Doctor.

"This is ridiculous! Why tell the poor girl this now?!" shouted Ms Ketchum.

The doctor sighed and left the room for his own safety and thought he would wait until everyone had calmed down.

Ms Ketchum gently walked to Misty's side and stroked her auburn hair as she was weeping in her pillow. "Shhh, dear, come on."

Ash came to Misty's other side to give her more support in the situation she was placed in.

* * *

After sometime thinking things through, Ms Ketchum broke the silence and said, "Misty?"

Misty looked up to Ash's mother and mouthed the word 'Yes', her throat was clumped up from the amount of crying she had been doing.

"How would you like to live with me and Ash?"

Ash's eyes widened and so did Misty's for this matter, they were both speechless and they looked at each other in shock.

Then, Misty looked down and replied, "No, Ms Ketchum, thank you very much for the offer, but I couldn't possibly do that to you or Ash. It will be unfair on you, two, for me to invade your family home."

"Misty, dear, you wouldn't be doing that at all, besides I would like a girl in the house and you could earn your keep by doing some of Ash's chores, which he doesn't do anyway," smiled Ms Ketchum, looking over to Ash; who was silent since his embarrassment. "Well Ash, would you mind if your school friend lived with us?"

Ash was stuck for words until he managed to say, "I think it's a good idea besides I will know that you're safe and hey you will be helping me with my chores."

Misty smiled and let a small tear drip down as Ms Ketchum beamed, "So, it's settled then."


	5. Chapter 5

Ash stood outside a very large building holding a piece of paper in his grips. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was expecting a house a little smaller than this, he made sure that the address was right after wandering around block a few times.

Misty's house (more like mansion) was amazing as Ash saw a large swimming pool in the building too. After staring at the mansion, he slowly walked up to the doors and pressed the doorbell before he started to get jealous.

The mansion was surrounded by countryside, with tall towering trees standing up praising the sunlight and the tiny colourful flowers waving in the breeze. It was like something out of a fairy tale!

Ash grew impatient as no one had answered for some time so he decided to thump the door angrily until he heard loud shouts coming from behind the door, "Coming!"

"About bloody time," grumbled Ash.

The door quietly opened and revealed a tall and skinny woman. Her blonde hair was high up in a ponytail and her eyes were familiar to Misty's. However, the woman looked well groomed and she had a 'slightly' better taste in her clothes, make up and hair styles.

"And you are?" said the woman rudely.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, I'm friends with Misty Waterflower," replied Ash.

"So?," responded the woman.

"She's in hospital, she tried to 'you know'" said Ash, doing the hand actions across the wrists.

The woman rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, I got the phone call to say that my sis was in hospital. She's got problems that's why my sisters and I are sending her to some home; where some people have offered to help my weirdo sister," explained the woman.

Ash flared up in anger and said, "That 'some' people are my mum and I and your sister isn't a **weirdo.** Anyways I'm here to collect Misty's stuff."

Misty's sister just burst out laughing and answered, "I really do feel sorry for you and your mum, good luck with her. Here is the box, mind you she hasn't got much stuff because we either sold it or used her old clothes dusters." The sister kicked the box towards Ash's way and slammed the door.

Ash stared at the one lonely box by his feet and tried to restrain his anger. How could they! What sort of sisters are they!

"Bitches!" roared Ash loudly and threw a rock towards the window.

The rock shattered the high window of the mansion followed by a few distraught screams. Ash quickly took off with the box in his grips and having a cheeky grin plastered on his 'innocent' angelic face.

Ash carried the big cardboard box back to his house in anger and sadness of meeting Misty's horrible and bitchy sister, but he was glad he got some pay back with the rock throwing. Ash thought he wouldn't tell his mum about that just in case he got grounded or some other kind of punishment.

* * *

After finally settling himself and the box of Misty's belongings in her 'new' room, he started to go through and search for clues on why and how Misty's life turned out to be a terrible mess.

He lifted her belongings out of the box and found places for them around the room, but Ash still didn't think he was doing enough to make Misty happy.

A depressed Ash looked around the room and hoped he was doing the right thing on inviting Misty into his home. He knew he was going to have difficulties with his so called friends of having a 'geek' in the house, but deep down he didn't care what they thought. Also, he didn't really know Misty, he only met her a few months ago, how did he know that Misty wasn't just putting an act on and turns out to be like another Melody.

'I'm gonna have to take that chance,' Ash thought.

One item was left in the box and Ash found this belonging the most interesting. His soft hands clutched Misty's dairy and he became very tempted to read the writing inside. This was Ash's key to unlock and maybe free Misty's life of hurt and pain.

His eyes shifted through the pages and he sat there for hours just reading her diary.

**_Dear Diary, I can't go on with my life any more_**

_**Dear Diary, My sisters locked me in my room again!**_

_**Dear Diary I miss my mum and dad, why did they have to die**_

Ash had read enough as it started to upset him on how much this 'geek' had to put up with home never mind at school.

However, his finger tips found the last entry of Misty's diary:

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_For the first time ever, I think I've got a friend at school. His name is Ash Ketchum. I always thought he was a hard core bully that never hangs with geeks like me! He has even comforted me and told me not to cry. Ash has invited me to be his 'chick' at Gary's party! Can you believe it? Some girl called Melody has offered to do a make over; which I can't wait for. I'm gonna impress Ash! And hopefully he will like me more. I just can't believe how much Ash has done for me; I really want to thank him for everything. The truth is, he is the only reason why I am now coming to school. I got to go diary because I'm meeting Melody very soon for my make over. How exciting?! x_**

Ash truly felt bad, he didn't believe how much Misty wanted to thank him. He hadn't done much for her in the past. But just by talking to her, made her think that he was her friend. He felt really guilty for leaving her with Melody too by reading her diary he knew that she was really excited to go and impress him.

"Poor girl," mumbled Ash under his breath and glanced out of the window into a deep thought.

A page slowly started to slip out of the diary and it fell gently onto the blue carpet. Suddenly, Ash's eyes glanced to the page as he picked it up to view the drawing.

"**_My dream room." _**The title read on the top of the page.

Ash smiled and thought of the perfect plan to make Misty happy.

* * *

Mrs. Ketchum anxiously knocked on the bedroom door as many noises were heard behind: the banging, the thumping, the knocking and indeed the swearing.

"Ash, sweetie are you alright?"

Another crash was heard and "crap!" was shouted.

Mrs. Ketchum rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before walking in the door prepared to see the worse. However, that wasn't the case. She couldn't believe what Ash had done to the room, it was -.

* * *

Misty sat nervously in the car; watching the passing sights of many houses and loads of countryside. Pallet town looked so peaceful and so comforting, all her troubles seemed to be out of the car window and blown away by the harsh breeze.

Misty stared at Mrs. Ketchum as she was singing happily to a tune on the radio. She told Misty to join in, but she felt awkward and she knew she would crack all windows in the car if she tried to sing on note.

Finally the car arrived outside its destination and there was a sudden silence.

"I can see your nervous darling, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm here for you and so is Ash. If you feel depressed or you want to do something that is silly, tell me or Ash. Okay?" said Mrs. Ketchum gently, holding Misty's hand.

Misty nodded and replied, "Thank you so much."

They both smiled and got out of the car towards the house.

As soon as Misty stepped in the house she felt as if she was in luxury. Everything was so clean and shinning with happiness. All the furniture looked so expensive and untouched as it sat in the living room with pride.

Ash slowly strolled inside the room with a mouth full of crisps, but he quickly swallowed the evidence before his mum could suspect him eating anything.

"Didn't I tell you not to eat anything before dinner, including crisps," reported Mrs. Ketchum, seriously.

"Who said I was eating?" said Ash, innocently, shoving the crisp packet in his pocket.

"That crisp packet," suggested Misty as she saw it drop to the floor.

Mrs. Ketchum laughed and walked to Ash's side, whispering in his ear, "Show Misty her surprise." And carried her path to the kitchen to cook the first dinner for three in a long time.

Ash grinned and saw a confused Misty anxiously rubbed her arm feeling a little out of place. Ash took her hand as he led her up into her new room. His and her heart started pounding with excitement and fear.

Misty stopped as soon she saw a door hanger on her new door reading ' The Princess's room'. Misty let a tear slip as she had never in her life been called a Princess, she felt a warm hand grip hers. She turned around to face Ash as he told her to close her eyes. She followed Ash's orders and let him guide her into the warmth of her new room. She trembled with happiness and excitement.

"You can open your eyes now."

Misty opened her eyes gradually and burst into floods of tears. She didn't know what to say but just fall to her knees and let her eyes wander from the walls to the bed to the television to the fish tank! It was amazing, beautiful, wonderful!

"Mist, do you like it?" asked Ash, worriedly.

Misty couldn't reply just kept weeping, thinking this was just a dream.

"Ash, Misty, What's going on?"

Mrs. Ketchum rushed in as she saw the pair. She noticed Misty crying in happiness over Ash's surprise. She saw Ash comforting her and repeating his words "do you like it? I can change it if you want me to."

Misty gazed into Ash's chocolate eyes and said, "It's beautiful Ash, but how did you know that I wanted my room like this?"

Ash tapped his nose and replied, "I'll leave you to settle in, I put all your things in different places, you can change them if you want to. Come on Mum, I'll help you with dinner." as Ash exited her room followed by his surprised mum.

Misty just couldn't believe it. Her room was painted a baby blue with a water theme going on by the fish tank and bubble decorated curtains. She even got a waterbed!

"Oh my God, how have I deserved this?" whispered Misty, lying on her bed and let the last tear fall.


End file.
